A wetness indicator has recently been used as a device that signals wetness with water. Among known uses of a wetness indicator is application to a disposable, nonwoven fabric absorbent article for infants such that a caregiver may know whether a diaper is in need of being changed without directly inspecting inside the diaper for urination (see JP 2004-512425A and JP 2005-261466A).